Two Extremes
by fictionbending
Summary: Korra finds Amon washed up on the shores of Air Temple Island, but what happens after his rescue isn't quite what either of them expect.


Rating: K+ (This is more than likely going to change but right now there's nothing worth flagging).

Notes: Alright so this is a somewhat rough start. I know that and hope that you'll stay with me while I work out the kinks. I'm going to throw my hat into this for a while and hope that it works out...or at least for a while. So I thank you for reading and hope that in time we can form a rather nice reader/writer relationship here.

* * *

**Chapter 1. **

There were a few things that Korra simply wasn't good at: forgiving was one of them the other was forgetting. After returning to Republic City once she had regained her bending powers down at the Southern Water Tribe, any rejoicing from the victory she had won over Amon soon came to a close as the wake of Amon's disappearance barreled through the city. The lies that he had spread, the fact that he had been not only a bender but a bloodbender the whole time that he had lead the revolution had only fueled the equalists resolve to rid the world of benders. Without their handy dandy leader however, the equalist forces were resorting to less than savory tactics to kill those who opposed their vision and the city's police force was struggling to keep the killings in check. The streets ran red on a nightly basis and Korra had continued to fight them as best as she could but it was never good enough to save the lives of the citizens that needed her most.

The equalists seemed never ending in their resolve to rid the world of bending and still it unsettled her to think that such a group even existed, that such hate filled their hearts that they would kill indiscriminately. At least when Amon was present he focused on the thugs, the cities gangs and citizens who had been identified as having abused their power. Now? The equalists were barely anything other than an organized crime group, murdering at will.

For a moment, Korra had assumed that with Amon gone they all would be able to return to their normal lives before the equalist movement had even begun. So childish were her thoughts that she even toyed with the notion that things wouldn't be as hard as they had been since her arrival in Republic City. She had gained her full Avatar state in the Southern Water Tribe thanks to the help of the Spirits but even that wasn't helping her in the way she thought it would. Looking back at her premature ideas, Korra couldn't help but let out a bitter laugh at her own naivety. If anyone had known, they would know the full depth of her inexperience as a leader.

Looking out through the small window to her right, Korra found herself standing barefoot in the main kitchen on Air Temple Island as she washed dishes for Pema. The sunlight that slipped through the glass was warm and inviting even to her. Korra knew that the citizens of Republic City that weren't scared out of their minds would soon be filling the streets if they weren't already. Bolin and Mako were preparing for their pro-bending match later that evening and though Asami had tried to get Korra to go with her so she could meet the new waterbender they had found to replace her, Korra didn't have the heart to go. On the off chance that she changed her mind they had purchased her a ticket all the same. They still didn't seem to fully grasp that when night fell Korra was truly at her busiest.

Their chipper moods had served to be the real motive behind her offering to assist Pema in the kitchen. The skeptical look on Pema's face when she offered had told Korra more than what her words had and while Pema was happy to hand the job over to her she had voiced her concern for Korra at the same time. "I know the others don't see it, but I'm worried for you Korra. You're working yourself too hard, just like Tenzin. Take a break once in a while. It won't hurt you or anyone else if you decide to." Rubbing her hand along Korra's shoulders, Pema had retreated and went to enjoy her well earned rest after fixing such a large breakfast for the Krew.

Korra had only smiled as she listened to Pema but inside she'd wanted to scream. It **did** matter if she took a break. If she stopped working, if she didn't go out just for one night how many more people would the equalists kill?

Every morning Korra woke up to the same headlines, the same news reports that only served to be variations on a theme: _4 Killed in equalist attack! Entire family burned to death in unexplained house fire Equalists to blame?_

Korra had borrowed the morning's paper after Tenzin had finished pursuing it and had read about their most recent attack. Last night the equalists had actually done something somewhat good, but had missed the mark after killing 6 in the invasion. The Triple Threat Triad's had been out in full force after raiding some of the smaller businesses down by the waterfront. They had attacked from behind, the Triple Threat's had never seen them coming. The Lieutenant was there according to some eye witnesses and had done his fair share of fighting but he hadn't been the one to kill them. She couldn't stomach all the killing. She'd missed them completely in her efforts to find where they were in the city. Korra hadn't been able to use the car last night so it had just been her and Naga.

"You'll find them tonight," She whispered to herself before sighing and finishing up her job.

Back in her room Korra tried to meditate. She needed to find the spirits to guide her before she went out into the city that night. Even if it wasn't the best place for her to meet with the spirits it was where she felt most comfortable these days. Spreading her mat out on the floor Korra lost herself for a moment in the swirls of blue fabric that rested on the floor beneath her body.

"I need you Aang," Korra begged as she took a deep cleansing breath and closed her eyes. She sat in this manner for some time attempting to focus her inner self long enough to find the peace she needed reach them. But no matter how her legs were crossed before her and how straight she held her back Korra's mind wouldn't focus and contact with the spirits wasn't made.

She was too aggravated to meet them and that only served to sour her mood further. After her return to the City, Korra had found herself emotionally more alone than ever. After fighting to have Mako for herself, she'd finally received the admission of love that she had been looking for from him.

The victory however was short lived.

While he had been sweet and caring back in the watertribe when they returned the city he'd gone back to his normal aloof self. Anytime she tried to talk to him he got angry and when she confronted him about his anger he would say she was being irrational. The pain of this betrayal was worse than if he'd never confessed to having feelings for her. If he'd just left her alone she would have been fine.

Asami was furious at him and Korra couldn't blame her. There were many nights when Asami came to her room after their fights with the equalists and let Korra pour her heart out. Far too many tears had been shed between the two of them over the firebender and each had vowed to move on. Though Korra and Mako hadn't "officially" broken up, if pressed on the matter of seeing someone Korra would reply that she wasn't and leave it at that. She still considered him a friend, but having drifted apart from him romantically she simply couldn't date him anymore.

Having far too many hours till nightfall Korra decided that it would be best if she got out of her room. A walk along the shore would serve her well and the sound of the water washing against the shore would help calm her nerves like nothing else would. No one would bother her there as the airbending kids would be in school of sorts with the acolytes, the members of the White Lotus would be in training and anyone else on the island more than likely had plans. Naga was sleeping in the main room of the female dorms and though the temptation to wake her was there she didn't. Korra knew Naga would need her rest for tonight if they were going out again tonight.

Once Korra was outside and basking in the sunlight she didn't know how right she had been earlier when she had mention what a perfect day it was outside. The sun warmed her body and helped in loosening up every one of her muscles as she settled down against the rocks the lined the shore. Stretching out she rested there for a while, working on a tan she didn't need but pretended she did anyways as she often saw Asami do.

Once she began to fidget Korra knew it was time to get up and start moving around again. The comfort that she had had on the rock had soon lost its appeal and she needed the feeling of earth moving beneath her feet. "I can't find peace anywhere," she admitted feeling deflated as she did but began making her way around the island. Korra loved the diversity found here. There were parts where the shore shrank in size limiting the number of people who could walk comfortably without walking in the water to two or three and some places where it swelled to accommodate ten to fifteen people. It wasn't like a normal beach, or any beach that she'd ever been to. But then there was nothing about this island that was normal.

The further she walked the stranger Korra felt, what little balance she had seemed off. It wasn't until she noticed something along the waterline did she feel as though she'd been toppled onto her backside while remaining firmly standing on the ground. As she walked over to the mass she soon began to realize that it wasn't just a piece of trash that had been thrown into the ocean and left to be washed ashore, but a person that was either barely breathing or had been left for dead. Korra's feet moved quickly, closing the distance between them even though something deep inside of her felt off. As she kneeled down beside the figure below her, Korra's stomach sank at the realization of exactly _who_ it was that rested beside her even before she turned the body over. Trying hard to ignore the stench that radiated off of him Korra calmly placed her hands on his shoulder and flipped him onto his back. Amon's face appeared below her and with a curse Korra tried to assess the damage done to him. His mask was gone and nowhere to be seen if he didn't die from whatever had happened to him, Korra was certain that he would blame her for its disappearance. Pressing her ear against his chest she listened for his heartbeat, thankfully there was one still present however small it was.

There was a moment's struggle as she fought over what to do with him. She could easily use her bending and try to find the major problems with his body. She could even begin to heal him and hopefully use her bending to create what had been taken from him, but as she stared down into his face she couldn't help but question whether or not it was the right thing to do. If by fixing him she would only be prolonging the inevitable or potentially saving the life of the man that would soon end hers. All seemed to be very valid questions to her own mind, but her better judgment soon won out over her cautious side and the idea of blatantly overlooking the injured man before her overpowered Korra's hesitation to help him. Reaching out to the water Korra covered his body finding only minor cuts and bruises that needed mending of which she started to heal as soon as they were identified. That didn't explain his near death appearance though. She needed to get him inside but she wasn't sure how without being seen. Standing up she reached out for his body and swung him over his shoulder and began the march back to her room.

"You are seriously going to owe me for this."


End file.
